Inu Yasha's Tricky Tail
by Ryoko21
Summary: Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo go off on their own for a while in the search for the Shikon Jewel shards. They meet up with a band of demons and, what is this? A tail?! You'll see! Finished!
1. Inu Yasha Chapter One

Disclaimer  
  
"I do not own Inu Yasha, but I wish I did, 'cause then I'd own Inu Yasha's ears!" Ryoko  
  
says and starts tweaking Inu's ears.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" he yells. Kagome comes over and starts tweaking the other ear.  
  
"Hey!" Suddenly, there are people all around him tweaking his ears. Inu screams.  
  
Inu sits straight up on the branch he had been sleeping on.  
  
"Oh good, it was only a dream," he says, putting a protective hand over his  
  
sensitive ears, then removing his hands and lying back against the tree again. Above him,  
  
Kagome roles over in her sleep and her arm falls down over the edge of the branch. In  
  
her sleep, she tweaks Inu's ear.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu Yasha, help me down!" Kagome yelled from a tree branch twenty feet in the  
  
air.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"You got up there, you can get down."  
  
"Fine then, I will," Kagome said and began carefully picking her way down the  
  
tree, trying to avoid the more unstable looking branches. The tree was very old, but it had  
  
seemed like a good place to rest last night. The forest they were walking through was  
  
teeming with monsters, Inu and Shippo had become exhausted and opted for hiding in a  
  
tree until morning.  
  
"I'll help you, Kagome!" Shippo said energetically as he began to run up the tree  
  
near Inu. Inu grabbed him by the tail and held him in the air.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!" Shippo yelled as he squirmed and tried to get away.  
  
"Beat it, kid. You'd just get in the way."  
  
"Well at least I try! Unlike you, you lazy, good-for-nothing, flea bag!"  
  
"Why you little...!" Inu said and began to strangle him.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inu hit the dirt face first. Shippo was released and  
  
began to run off, turned around, jumped on Inu's head, then ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"That was totally unfair!" Inu said getting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"He was right about the flea thing, I've seen 'em."  
  
"Are you calling me dirty?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could use a bath, those fleas must get pretty itchy."  
  
"I do not have fleas!" Inu yelled and resigned himself to sitting down and silently  
  
glaring at nothing.  
  
Kagome continued her trek down the tree, but was running out of steady  
  
branches. Getting up here last night had been no problem, Inu had carried her in one leap  
  
all the way to the top, but he already been at the base of the tree when she woke up that  
  
morning, which was a little strange because she was usually the first one awake.  
  
Inu listened to the sounds Kagome made as she climbed down the tree. She had a  
  
tendency talk herself through situations that he found a bit annoying, if not weird.  
  
The sounds she made when she was awake were not all that different from the  
  
sounds she made while asleep, Inu reflected. A flashback came to him of the night  
  
before.  
  
Inu had been tired after all the fighting they had done, but was again unable to  
  
sleep. Kagome had been lying on a particularly wide branch, since she had only slept in a  
  
tree a few times before, and Shippo was curled up between two branches a little higher  
  
up. The tree was ancient and huge, if a little dangerous. The branch she had been on was  
  
about four feet across. Inu had jumped onto the branch and looked into Kagome's face as  
  
he had done so many times before. He had long ago stopped seeing Kikyo's face in her's,  
  
though he couldn't seem to break himself of the habit of looking into Kagome's sleep-  
  
relaxed face. Tonight, however, Kagome's face was not relaxed and it seemed as though  
  
she were having a dream. Inu watched as her sleeping form moved about a bit, getting  
  
closer until their faces almost touched. Then her face changed from a sad expression to a  
  
happy one.  
  
All of a sudden, a hand snaked through the air so fast that Inu was taken  
  
completely by surprise and was roughly pulled in by the hand. Inu found himself tightly  
  
pressed against Kagome's chest. Inu slammed his eyes shut and waited to hear a shrill,  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
It never came. As the seconds ticked by, Inu slowly opened hi eyes. He was still  
  
tightly pinned to Kagome's chest, but it was Kagome's Arms holding him in the death  
  
grip. Inu's face became a dark red, but he didn't dare move and hardly dared to breath.  
  
He could tell Kagome was still sleeping by her deep and even breathing, but she had a  
  
tendency to wake up and automatically hit him. He was positive that if she woke up, and  
  
they were still in this position, he was in for a few big red marks on his face.  
  
As the minutes passed, Inu began to relax a bit, he even began to enjoy being so  
  
close to Kagome(hey, he may be a demon, but he's still a man!). The way she smelled,  
  
the warmth of her body, the sound of her rhythmic breathing, all soothed him until he  
  
began to drift to sleep, forgetting that Kagome would seriously hurt him in the morning.  
  
Kagome shifted position and mumbled something, bringing Inu fully awake with  
  
a start. Kagome hadn't woke up, but she had moved her hands so one was on his stomach  
  
and one was... a little lower. All thoughts of sleep fled his mind, to be replaced with  
  
some less-innocent ones. Alarm bells rang in Inu's head. To Hell with hurting him, if  
  
Kagome woke up now she'd kill him!  
  
Inu carefully reached down and gently peeled away Kagome's hands from his  
  
body. He turned over and sighed in relief a moment too soon, as Kagome's hands  
  
snapped back around his neck and chest, making it hard for him to breath. For a moment,  
  
Inu though some evil force might be using Kagome to try and kill him, again. But then  
  
the hands loosened and moved a bit lower so that they both rested on his chest and  
  
Kagome hugged him closer, burying her face in his hair.  
  
"Fuzzy bunny," Kagome mumbled. Inu frowned. What the heck could she mean,  
  
I'm nothing like a bunny! He thought. Kagome scooted herself closer so that her body  
  
was pressed up against his back. Well, maybe being a bunny wouldn't be so bad, he  
  
thought to himself as he placed one of his hands over one of her smaller ones. Time  
  
passed and just as Inu thought Kagome had drifted into a dreamless sleep, she moaned  
  
and rolled away from him. Inu felt a little disappointed, but quickly decided it was better  
  
that Kagome never knew of this incident. Inu turned away and jumped back to his  
  
branch, when he heard Kagome moan again. He turned around and found her rolling  
  
toward the edge of the branch!  
  
Inu scrambled down to her branch and threw himself at her. He was only able to  
  
catch the back of her shirt, so Kagome ended up hanging, twenty feet in the air, from a  
  
piece of fabric. Inu had pulled her back up and went back to his branch. Unfortunately,  
  
her dreams had continued on through the night, and Inu had found himself constantly  
  
jumping out of the tree and from branch to branch to catch her. She seemed to be  
  
sleeping unusually deeply, because she hadn't woken at all when falling toward the  
  
ground. By morning, he had given up and sat on the ground, just awake enough to catch  
  
her if she fell. So it wasn't that he had gotten up early, it was just that he had never gotten  
  
to sleep.  
  
Inu was suddenly brought back to the present by the almost inaudible crack of a  
  
tree limb breaking. Inu was already on his feet when the branch gave way and Kagome  
  
screamed as she plummeted toward the ground. Inu tried to guess where he should aim  
  
his jump, but a collage of tree limbs blocked his view.  
  
Kagome was falling fast and couldn't see Inu, either. She tried to grab onto  
  
passing limbs with her hands, but only managed to skin them. Finally, in desperation, she  
  
tried to throw one of her legs over a branch. Kagome cried out in pain as a piece of wood  
  
ripped into her thigh but did nothing to slow her fall. In the next instant, Kagome cleared  
  
the last of the branches and saw Inu beneath her.  
  
Inu looked up to see Kagome falling toward him. He barely had time to register  
  
what he saw, instinctively putting his arms out and watching as Kagome fell into them.  
  
They both fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Inu stood up and dusted himself off, then looked at Kagome and winced. She had  
  
cuts all over her hands and legs, a few small scratches and a bruise forming on her face.  
  
"I would have come and got you sooner or later! It's not like I was gonna leave  
  
you behind!" Inu yelled in anger though he was really feeling guilty for what had  
  
happened.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know! Ow!" Kagome yelled and flinched as the  
  
outburst caused her to move her injured leg.  
  
Inu looked down and noticed the cut on Kagome's leg. It was right above her  
  
knee and up her thigh, about six inches long and a couple inches deep. Inu leaned down  
  
to have a closer look and saw a puddle of blood forming around Kagome's leg.  
  
Oh Hell, he thought, what have I done?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! I am the first story-child of Ryoko, she needs her ego fed or flattened! I don't care if you flame me, just tell me what you think so I know people are reading this! Oh, but don't be mean please, it'll make me cry. Anyway, if I get three reviews and at least one that says some good things, I'll continue, if not, I quit. (P.S. I did get three reviews Hee Hee *Really Big Smile* Keep Reveiwing Anyway) 


	2. The Demon Argual

Disclaimer  
  
"I do not own Inu Yasha, 'cause if I did I'd own Kikyo, and then we'd do this," Ryoko  
  
said raising a giant hammer over her head and hitting Kikyo over the head with it repeatedly.  
  
"Steal Inu, huh? Try to kill Kagome, will you? Pin Inu to a tree for fifty years, aye? Steal  
  
souls, huh? Just plain evil, are you?! Well, we'll just see about that!" Ryoko said still beating on  
  
Kikyo with the giant hammer. Kikyo screams.  
  
Kikyo sits straight up in her coffin(she feels more at home sleeping there).  
  
"Oh good, it was but a dream," she mumbled to herself. The lid to the coffin next to  
  
hers opens and Ryoko pops out.  
  
"Hey, Kikyo, lookee what I've got!" Ryoko says and hold up a giant hammer.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
(I'm sooooooo sorry to any Kikyo fans out there, I can't help it, I just don't like her.  
  
Please don't hurt me!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu stared at the gaping wound in Kagome's leg in disgust. Why hadn't he just gone up  
  
and got her down? Sure, he had been a little upset with her for costing him a full night's sleep,  
  
but he had never wanted anything bad to happen to her! Why hadn't he just helped her down?  
  
But he couldn't think about that now, he had to get that wound shut or Kagome might bleed to  
  
death. Inu reached down and pulled the hand Kagome had placed over the wound to stifle the  
  
bleeding off.  
  
Inu knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it, and he was very sure he wouldn't like  
  
the repercussions it would have.  
  
Kagome was trying very hard not to cry, but it was hard since her entire body hurt and  
  
her leg was bleeding very fast. Why hadn't she just waited? Inu might not be very nice, but he  
  
certainly didn't hate her and he would have gotten her down sooner or later. But a part of her  
  
was mad at him for not coming up to get her when she first asked. It would have saved them  
  
both a lot of trouble. Kagome watched as Inu gently pulled her hand away from the wound and  
  
looked at it closely. Kagome knew form the look on his face she couldn't be mad at him. On  
  
his face was so much regret and sadness, she knew he had never meant to hurt her. What was  
  
she thinking? Inu would never hurt her, never.  
  
Inu moved his face close to the wound. It was all but gushing blood. He vaguely  
  
wondered if Kagome hated him now, he really wouldn't blame her. It seemed he couldn't do  
  
anything without hurting someone.  
  
"Umm...Inu Yasha? Uhh..." Kagome said suddenly noticing how close they were. Inu  
  
didn't hear her. He lowered his head and kissed the wound on her leg, closest to the knee.  
  
Then, he tentatively licked it, he ended up with a mouthful of blood. Inu wanted to gag.  
  
"Hey! Si-..."Kagome began, but Inu covered her mouth before she could finish. Inu  
  
looked up and Kagome saw his face was full of concern and seriousness.  
  
"Kagome, trust me," he said quietly. Kagome new she did, she would with her life.  
  
Inu watched Kagome, hoping against hope that she still trusted him, and was immensely  
  
relieved when she nodded slightly. Inu licked his lips. He was pretty sure he'd never get the  
  
taste of blood out of his mouth, but he could worry about that later.  
  
Inu lowered his head again and began licking the wound. He would have preferred to  
  
spit all the blood out, but there was too much and he didn't have enough time for that. He just  
  
gritted his teeth and swallowed. As the blood settled in his stomach, Inu wanted to puke. But,  
  
he reminded himself, there would be time for that later, right now he needed to worry about  
  
Kagome.  
  
Kagome was not very comfortable with this situation. She had promised Inu that she  
  
would trust him, so she knew she wouldn't do anything to stop him, but that didn't mean she  
  
had to like it. At least her leg had stopped hurting, but what was Inu doing? Were they..." Was  
  
this...? Was he...? Being a fairly innocent virgin, Kagome wasn't exactly sure what was  
  
happening, but she was pretty sure it wasn't normal. Still, she had faith in Inu and knew he  
  
wouldn't let anything happen to her, so she didn't question him, or his motives.  
  
Inu heard something coming toward them a few seconds before it was there. Whatever  
  
it was, it was moving very fast. Inu couldn't smell it, he was too close to blood, but he was  
  
pretty sure it was some kind of demon. He wasn't too worried, there were plenty of demons in  
  
this forest and it would most likely just pass on by. He didn't want to stop cleaning Kagome's  
  
wound until he new it was better, so his guard was down. The demon was upon them before  
  
Inu could sense it, it caught him totally by surprise and, in fact, Inu was still licking Kagome's leg  
  
when he saw the thing.  
  
This particular demon looked like a human with green hair and tinted green skin. He  
  
was wearing armor and had a sword around his waste. He coughed to announce his presence.  
  
Inu slowly got up and turned to face his enemy, ignoring the fact that Kagome had gone bright  
  
red and the other demon's in the group before them had begun to snicker.  
  
"Ahem, pardon me, but I heard that there was a powerful demon fighting in the forest  
  
and I came to see if the rumors are true. Are you the demon that has been slaughtering the  
  
inhabitants of this forest?" The demon asked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Inu said arrogantly, while taking in the situation. The demon had  
  
twenty powerful-looking followers with him. They would be difficult to defeat, and with  
  
Kagome injured he would rather not have to battle them all.  
  
"Ahh, my name is Argual. If you don't mind, I wish to have a battle with you to test  
  
your skill. You may wish to ask your...ahh...mistress to step aside. Do you accept my  
  
proposition?" Argual asked. Kagome looked as though she was going to say something, but Inu  
  
stepped in front of her, cutting her off. Inu had heard of Argual. He was fairly powerful and had  
  
a huge group of followers. Inu guessed that the few demons he saw here were only the tip of the  
  
iceberg, that most likely every demon in this forest was working under him. And the thing that  
  
set him apart from most demons was that he had an absolute and total hate of humans. If he  
  
knew that Inu was half human, he would waste no time setting every demon he could find to kill  
  
him. That was why he automatically thought Kagome was his slave, and if Inu wanted to keep  
  
her safe, he knew he had to keep Argual from finding out otherwise.  
  
"I am ..." Inu had to think fast. He knew that he couldn't let Argual find out he was half-  
  
demon, and his ego wouldn't let him believe Argual would never have heard of him. Inu said the  
  
first word that popped into his head, "Shouyu."  
  
"Soy sauce?" Argual asked, repeating the English translation.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, is there a problem with that?!" Inu said crudely.  
  
"Not really, let's begin our battle, my men will make sure your human comes to no harm  
  
while we battle," Argual said as two demons with large blue wings grabbed Kagome and flew  
  
her over to a nearby leg, then sat on either side of her.  
  
"Hey!" Inu yelled in anger.  
  
"Don't worry, Shouyu, they will return her at the end of the match, if you're still alive."  
  
"Just make sure no harm comes to her, she's a princess and I went to a lot of trouble to  
  
steal her, I don't want her damaged," Inu said coldly. Kagome barely repressed the urge to tell  
  
Inu to sit, and did so only because she too was aware of their delicate position. Inu cast  
  
Kagome one more glance, then pulled his sword and circled Argual for battle. Argual also  
  
pulled his sword, and the battle began.  
  
The battle was short, not even a warm-up for Inu. Argual was good with his sword, but  
  
no match for Tetsusaiga. Argual only managed to swing twice, Inu dodged the first swing,  
  
ducked under the second and brought Tetsusaigi up to Argual's throat. And the battle was  
  
over.  
  
"Well done, Shouyu," Argual congratulate as Inu removed the sword from his throat. "I  
  
see the reports of your strength were not exaggerate. Perhaps I could persuade you to come to  
  
my home and rest a bit. You must be tired of sleeping outside, come to my home and rest, then  
  
perhaps later you would like to hear of the quest I and my friends have decided to embark on.  
  
We could use your help," Argual said. It was a request, but Inu didn't dare turn him down, not  
  
when the two demon's were so close to Kagome.  
  
"I don't see why not," Inu said nonchalantly.  
  
"Wonderful!" Argual said gleefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! Come on, people, tell me what you think! I need to know!  
  
A special thanks to FallenAzrealPenemue! You were my first review of my first fanfic, my ego  
  
loves you! Also, thanks to Violet, I think you like it, right? Thank you both sooo much for  
  
reviewing me! Would it be weird if I told you I loved you? Yeah, I kind of thought it would,  
  
too. 


	3. On The Way

Disclaimer  
  
"I do not own Inu Yasha, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be getting sued right now!" Ryoko  
  
says as she stands in front of the court.  
  
"We award the plaintive all the defendant's money," the judge says. Ryoko turns out  
  
her pockets and hands the lawyers two buttons and some lint.  
  
"That's it, boys!" Ryoko says happily.  
  
"In that case, we're taking you're most prized possession, too!" the judge says. The  
  
lawyers start hauling off Ryoko's Inu Yasha tapes.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!"  
  
Ryoko sits straight up in bed and bangs her head off the top bunk, knocking her  
  
unconscious. The next morning, Ryoko sits up in bed again, more carefully this time because she  
  
doesn't want to hit the giant bruise she has on her forehead that she doesn't know where she  
  
got. Ryoko looks around desperately for her Inu Yasha tapes and finds them missing. She runs  
  
around the house in a flurry of panicky movement until she hears the Inu Yasha theme song  
  
coming from her little sister's room.  
  
"Oh, hi Ryoko! What's up?" the little sister asks.  
  
"How many times...must I tell you....NOT TO TAKE MY INU YASHA  
  
TAPES?!!!!!" Ryoko says, then knocks the sister out cold with a big hammer and reclaims her  
  
tapes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu and Kagome boarded the small wagon after walking to the road accompanied by  
  
the group of demons.  
  
"We would have no trouble walking to my home much fast than this, but your....princess  
  
might find it a but difficult to keep up," Argual said when they were seated comfortably in the  
  
back of the fancy covered wagon.  
  
"Hey, Argual, I've got an apprentice still in the woods doing an errand for me, a little  
  
fox pup named Shippo..." Inu said suddenly remembering Shippo.  
  
"Say no more, Shouyu, one of my minions will wait for the pup and meet up with us  
  
later," Argual said and chose one of the other demons to wait for Shippo.  
  
The wagon started off and Kagome and Inu were left alone in the back of the wagon.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold her questions in any more.  
  
"Inu, why the heck did you let them think I was you're mistress? And why did you lie  
  
about your name? And why are we going with them to god-knows-where?!" Kagome said,  
  
barely able t keep her voice below a shout.  
  
"You're my mistress 'cause they assumed you were. I lied about my name because a  
  
half demon wouldn't be very welcome among them. And we're going with them because I  
  
wanna sleep indoors tonight," Inu said, lying about just about everything so he didn't worry  
  
Kagome too much.  
  
"You have to at least tell them I'm not you're mistress!"  
  
"That wouldn't go over well."  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What's the problem? I thought you'd be happy to be inside after you fell out of that  
  
tree earlier!" Inu said. Kagome instantly got quiet. She ran her hand over the inside of her thigh  
  
to her knee where that big wound had been. It was completely gone, not even a scratch or scar  
  
left behind. She had first discovered it when the two demons had lifted her out of the way in the  
  
battle between Argual and Inu. She had expected her leg to be in a ton of pain, and was  
  
surprised when she had felt nothing. She looked down to find the wound gone. So that's what  
  
he was doing, she had thought.  
  
Inu watched Kagome look at the spot on her leg where the wound had been and  
  
wondered again if she was mad at him. He didn't have long to think about it, though. Shippo  
  
and the other demon had caught up with them. Shippo happily bounced into the back of the  
  
wagon with them.  
  
"Hey, Kago- Ah! What happened to you?" Shippo said in concern looking at all the  
  
scratches and bruises she had accumulated.  
  
"She fell out of the tree," Inu answered for her.  
  
"You big jerk! This is all your fault you know! You should have gone up to get her!"  
  
"Ain't my fault she's got no balance!" Inu shouted, mad at Shippo for making him feel  
  
worse than he already did.  
  
"That's enough, both of you!" Kagome said, both boys looked at each other, then  
  
looked away and sat down. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap.  
  
"You sure you're OK, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Shippo," Kagome said and smiled at the little puppy.  
  
"Ooh, look at that!" Shippo said as he suddenly saw a purple butterfly out the window  
  
and climbed on the roof to play with it. Kagome and Inu were again left alone.  
  
"Umm...Inu Yasha? Uh...thank you," Kagome said.  
  
"What for?" Inu asked in a perturbed voice.  
  
"Well, for the thing with my leg...that was you, wasn't it?" Kagome asked. Inu snorted  
  
in response. Kagome continued.  
  
"It's just that...when you were...I thought that we might be...and then the demons  
  
thought we were...umm..."  
  
"Were what, Kagome?" Shippo, who had been listening from the roof, asked. Kagome  
  
went bright red and began stuttering. Inu looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on him  
  
what she was saying, and he got a really evil look on his face. He moved closer to Kagome and  
  
Shippo, who had come in from the roof.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, what were you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"I...well...I, umm, you see, Shippo....umm..." she stuttered.  
  
"And you say my mind's always in the gutter!" Inu laughed.  
  
"Hey, you! Si-...!" Kagome began to say in anger. Inu covered her mouth again.  
  
"Uh-uh, if you keep telling me to sit every five minutes there's no way you'll pass off as  
  
my mistress."  
  
"Why does Kagome have to be your mistress?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Because these guys assumed she was and you've gotta pretend you're my  
  
apprentice."  
  
"And I am not his mistress!" Kagome said fervently.  
  
"What's a mistress?" Shippo asked. Both Inu and Kagome looked at each other, turn  
  
red, and looked away again, leaving Shippo with no answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME! REVEIW ME! Come on, tell me what you think. My ego has been feeling so much better since I got a bunch of review that said I was good, however, my ego is a pig and wants more! Stupid ego! 


	4. Discovering The Tail

Disclaimer  
  
"I do not own Inu Yasha, 'cause if I did, we'd be doing this!" Ryoko says as she starts  
  
dancing with Kouga and his whole pack to the song "Who Let The Dogs Out" by Baha Men (I  
  
don't own this one either) Inu is sitting on the floor looking annoyed.  
  
"You're a disgrace!" he says looking at Kouga.  
  
"Yeah, but I get to do this!" Kouga says, reaching down and trying to grab Ryoko's  
  
shirt, but Ryoko sees this one coming.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Kouga get's knocked unconscious by Ryoko's hammer, Ryoko continues dancing by  
  
herself and later with a bunch of the pack members. Inu smiles gleefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful, then they reached the house. It was more  
  
like a Japanese style mansion, it had everything, a pond, a garden, and entire house for a  
  
kitchen, a bunch of smaller houses and barns for servants and animals, and the main house for  
  
the master and his guests. The main house itself must have had two hundred rooms.  
  
"If you'll just follow Mirada, she'll show you to your rooms," Argual said motioning to a  
  
scanty dressed female demon who had just come out of the house. "You're welcome to use the  
  
baths, the kitchen, anything, please make yourselves at home. And I do hope you and your  
  
apprentice will join me for dinner?"  
  
Inu only grunted in reply, then followed the girl demon into the house. She showed them  
  
to a large room that connected to a slightly smaller room. In the first room was a normal sized  
  
bed, in the second was a tiny one.  
  
Well, there's one fight coming, Kagome thought, but didn't say anything. After showing  
  
them their rooms, Mirada, swaying her hips in a way a little more than naturally, showed them to  
  
the bath house. Kagome didn't know what to do, since Mirada was completely ignoring her  
  
and she wasn't about to go into the mens bath, so she simply stood at the door.  
  
That was the reason she didn't see Mirada lead Inu and Shippo into the bath room,  
  
then go up and press herself against Inu.  
  
"You probably need a bath after all that fighting, Shouyu. You must be very hot and  
  
sweaty underneath that robe," she said and seductively kissed the side of his mouth. Then she  
  
added, "From the fight, of course."  
  
Inu was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, but his body wouldn't  
  
obey him when he told it to push away the gorgeous demon woman throwing herself at him. As  
  
Mirada moved in and kissed him again, harder this time, Inu began to fall under her spell. He  
  
could feel himself relaxing and forgetting all about Kagome. He even began to return her kiss.  
  
Luckily for Inu, Shippo was getting bored of watching the two try and swallow each  
  
other. He had already gotten undressed and jumped in, eager for his bath. He splash some of  
  
the water as he played around, hitting Inu in the face. Inu instantly came back to his senses and  
  
broke off the kiss. Mirada stepped away from Inu, not at all put off.  
  
"If there's anything you need...or want, just call me," she said in a non-too-innocent  
  
voice and walked off, hips still wagging as far as they would go.  
  
Inu undressed in shock, he still could not believe what he had done. How could he bu  
  
lusting after some strange demon when he was already having enough trouble with Kagome?  
  
Kagome...at least she would never know what had happened. What had happened once and  
  
only once, he promised himself and sank into the empty tub, Shippo had been intrigue by the  
  
fountains at the other end of the room and was now playing over there.  
  
Out in the hall, Kagome was waiting for Inu to come back out, not knowing he had  
  
went ahead and gotten a bath, forgetting that the people in this place would not tend to her.  
  
When the door opened, Kagome brightened and turned, hoping to see Inu or Shippo, and was  
  
sorely disappointed to see Mirada, who was not looking happy. Mirada looked at Kagome for  
  
the first time, then turned and went into a small store room. Mirada returned carrying a pile of  
  
towels, soaps, and brushes. She roughly shoved them into Kagome's hands.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Mirada said in a tone that implied Kagome  
  
should have known exactly what she was supposed to do. When a very confused Kagome just  
  
looked at her stupidly, Mirada sighed.  
  
"Great, Shouyu simply has to choose a brain-dead princess, just my luck," Mirada said  
  
grabbing Kagome and pulling her over to the door. "Give these to your master," she said and  
  
roughly shoved Kagome into the room.  
  
Kagome stumbled in and barely kept from falling and dropping everything in her arms.  
  
When she regained her balance she found that she had been shoved into the men's baths.  
  
Kagome hurriedly shut her eyes, then carefully opened them a bit, realizing she would have to  
  
open them at least to see which way to run. The first thing Kagome saw was how huge the  
  
room was! There were several baths, small personal ones, larger public one with fountains, and  
  
even one with a slide, and what seemed to be hot tubs and saunas. Shippo was playing in the  
  
pool with the slide, and she knew Inu was in there somewhere, but she only saw Shippo.  
  
Kagome saw Inu's dark red clothes on the floor by one of the tubs and soon saw Inu's head  
  
floating half-way under the water. He was surrounded by bubbles, so as long as he stayed  
  
under the water Kagome knew she was safe. Kagome's first instinct was to run for it, but Inu  
  
said they needed to stay on good terms with these people, though she couldn't tell why, and  
  
Kagome wasn't going to let a little shyness get in the way.  
  
Besides, she thought to herself, it's about time that boy had a proper bath. Kagome  
  
smiled as she walked over to Inu and kneeled behind him without him knowing.  
  
Inu was lying in the tub with his ears partly submerged doing a kind of meditation,  
  
simply trying to empty his mind off all the thoughts that were in it. He didn't know there was  
  
someone behind him until his head was roughly pushed under the water. His first thought was  
  
that someone was trying to drown him, but the hand automatically let go and Inu was able to  
  
reach the surface and gasp for air. He turned around and looked straight into the face of  
  
Kagome. Inu was too stunned to even believe this was real, so he simply continued staring at  
  
Kagome. Kagome, who had anticipated this reaction, stared for only a second, then upended a  
  
bottle of shampoo on Inu's head. The cold gel brought Inu back to his senses.  
  
"K-Kagome, what are you doing?! Would you get out of here! This is the men's  
  
baths!" Inu just about screamed, but Kagome was not to be deterred.  
  
"I'm well aware of that fact, In- ah...Shouyu, but your helpful little friend Mirada  
  
politely asked if I would help you and Shippo, since neither of you can take care of yourselves,"  
  
Kagome's voice was icy and laced with sarcasm. She seemed so angry that Inu briefly  
  
wondered if she had seen what had passed between himself and Mirada, but dismissed the  
  
idea. If she had seen that, she would already be running for home, with or without him to  
  
protect her.  
  
"K-Kagome, you should..."Inu began but was distracted as Kagome began to work the  
  
cold shampoo into his scalp. His eyes began to slide shut, but Inu caught himself and shook his  
  
head, trying to rid himself of the wonderful sensations Kagome's scalp massage was causing  
  
and Kagome's wonderful hands. But Kagome was dead set on her goal of getting Inu's  
  
beautiful hair clean.  
  
"Kagome, you have to get out of here!"  
  
"Stop worrying! I'm just here to give your hair a good scrub. It's so pretty and I bet  
  
you don't even know what conditioner is! After that, I'll just take Shippo and go back to the  
  
room."  
  
"Kagome, I'm serious, go-"  
  
"Hey, look over there, is that a shard?" Kagome asked interrupting Inu and pointing  
  
across the room.  
  
"Where?!" Inu gasped and spun around, sitting up just enough to see better and looking  
  
in the direction Kagome had pointed. Kagome grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back  
  
down into the water. She got a good hold on one of his shoulders and began massaging his  
  
scalp with the other.  
  
"Hey!" Inu protested realizing there was no shard, but that was all he could say before  
  
Kagome's hands soothed him into silence.  
  
When Kagome was positive Inu was unable to make a coherent thought, let alone  
  
protest, she released his shoulder and worked on his hair with both hands. After a moment,  
  
Kagome reached her hand in the water and pulled out all the hair that she couldn't reach  
  
otherwise, or all the hair below his shoulders. His hair was always such a pure white color, so  
  
Kagome was amazed at how much dirt actually came out of it. She ended up having to rinse  
  
and wash it twice, but Inu was too far under her spell to notice or care. While Kagome  
  
scrubbed Inu's scalp, she began to notice what parts of his head were the most sensitive. Inu  
  
seemed almost asleep while she washed the length and ends of his hair, but when she scrubbed  
  
the back of his head he would lean into her hands and smile. Kagome decided to try washing  
  
Inu's ears, since they were covered in hair.  
  
Kagome reached up and began to rub behind Inu's ears, he reacted just like she  
  
predicted her would. He leaned back into her hand and smiled, then his tongue even began to  
  
loll. Kagome had to stifle a laugh, he looked just like the dog in the park when she rubbed it  
  
behind the ears! The something really weird happened. Something under the water began  
  
moving rapidly(please remember, the water is covered in bubbles and Kagome can see nothing,  
  
but, trust me, she knows it's there). Kagome was so surprised that she stopped rubbing Inu's  
  
ears. Inu made a sad little whine and followed Kagome's hand with his head.  
  
Oh no, is that...? Could that be...? Innocent little Kagome thought. Couldn't be, she  
  
then decided. Kagome started rubbing Inu's ears again, but the same thing happened.  
  
Something under the water started moving very rapidly again. Kagome pulled her hand back.  
  
It just couldn't be, she thought to herself, but she wasn't as sure this time and her face  
  
went a bright red. But Kagome had decided what she was going to do and she was going to do  
  
it! She swallowed hard and began rubbing Inu's ears for the third time. This time, she watched  
  
the bubbles and saw from the way they were moving that something under the water was  
  
moving very quickly back and forth near Inu's left side.  
  
Wait a second, I think I know what that is! It's...it has to be... I mean, Kouga and all of  
  
his pack have one, and Shippo has one, and, well, Sesshoumaru doesn't but he's a little odd  
  
anyway. Kagome thought to herself. Kagome then did something that surprised even her. She  
  
took one hand and, with a conviction solely from her earlier thought, quickly reached into the  
  
water and grabbed the moving object. She was left holding...  
  
....A TAIL!!!!  
  
Kagome only had a second to stare at the furry white dog's tail in her hand. Inu's eyes  
  
snapped open and he twirled around and stood up. Kagome was also enwrapped in the flurry  
  
of movement and found herself standing too. Inu grabbed his tail and hugged it to his body.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" He yelled.  
  
"I was curious, I just wanted to know if that was..." Kagome didn't finish. Both she and  
  
Inu realized what exactly was going on. Kagome and Inu both looked at each other in the face,  
  
then their gazes slowly drifted downward. Inu saw himself nude, Kagome saw Inu nude.  
  
Kagome went bright red, covered her eyes and spun around. Inu started to drop back into the  
  
water, but Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, not remembering and/or caring that she wasn't supposed to  
  
any more. Inu pulled himself out of the water, half-drowned, just in time to see Kagome run out  
  
the door. Damn, he thought, if only she hadn't found out about his tail. It was actually one of the  
  
most sensitive parts of his body, so he always kept it hidden. Kagome hadn't hurt him or  
  
anything, but a lifetime of hiding something made you a little secretive about it.  
  
"Hey Shippo, you done yet?" Inu asked Shippo, who had been so busy playing in the  
  
fountains and slides to notice them.  
  
"Yeah," Shippo replied as he got his towel and began to dry off.  
  
"Then could ya go after Kagome for me?"  
  
"Did you two have a fight again?"  
  
"No, we just...disagreed."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll calm her down for you, then you can come in and apologize without  
  
getting hurt."  
  
"I have no reason to apologize!"  
  
"Whatever!" Shippo chirped and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!  
  
IF YOU'VE ALREADY REVIEWED ME, DO IT AGAIN!  
  
I must thank Miruku-chan, Shavi, and Kai19 for reviewing me! Thank you all sooooo  
  
much! You have no idea how happy you've made me!  
  
P.S.  
  
I would personally respond to each and every review I get, but Fanfiction.net doesn't  
  
include return E-mail addresses(for safety reasons) and/or I have no idea how to return  
  
your E-mails. Sorry! Please bare with me, computers really do hate me(seriously)! Don't  
  
feel jilted if I don't E-mail you back, it's not personal.  
  
Thank you all so much, you do wonders for my self-esteem! 


	5. One Fight After Another

Disclaimer  
  
"I do not own Inu Yasha, 'cause if I did, we'd still be at the party!" Ryoko says  
  
happily, still dancing with the wolf demons to "Who Let The Dogs Out". Kouga is still lying on  
  
the ground, Inu has just finished laughing. Sesshoumaru is sitting at a table in the corner being  
  
anti-social, he only came because Jakkin(who had already left, the big baby) told him Rin  
  
needed some other human contact and he had to go with her, Sesshoumaru is not having a good  
  
time. Rin decided it would make him happy if she brought him something, like a sort of gift. The  
  
only thing Rin sees that she can give him is a glass that is sitting on a bar. She picks it up and  
  
brings it over to (I'm so sorry, but I gotta call him Fluffy, Sesshoumaru is just too long!) Fluffy.  
  
Fluffy, wanting to make the little girl happy, drinks the beer she hands to him. Rin is glad that he  
  
likes it, so goes and gets him another one. And another. And another. Fluffy keeps drinking  
  
them, thinking that Rin will either get tired of this game or run out of drinks. However, Fluffy  
  
doesn't like human stuff and has never had alcohol before, so he's not completely sure what it  
  
does to a person. He does know that it clouds the mind so he decides he won't drink any more  
  
than ten. Unfortunately, at five the beer starts taking affect and by the time he's on his sixteenth  
  
he's only counted seven. Shippo sees what Rin is doing and assumes it's a game, so he starts  
  
taking Fluffy drinks, too. Fluffy is too drunk to know the difference between Rin and Shippo at  
  
the moment anyway, so he just keeps downing the drinks.  
  
Everyone in the bar knows Fluffy is drunk, bu no one says anything because they're not  
  
sure if he's a mean drunk. Too bad for them, he's a happy drunk. At beer number 47, or  
  
somewhere around that number, Fluffy gets up and starts dancing with one of the FanGirls that  
  
had invited themselves to the party. Everyone is a little freaked out by this, but no one says  
  
anything until he climbs onto a table.  
  
"Hey, what's he doing?" Inu asks Kagome, who doesn't know, so Sango answers for  
  
her.  
  
"I think he's doing a strip tease," Sango says as Fluffy's shirt hits her in the head. Inu is  
  
silent for about one second.  
  
"Oh gawd no! I don't wanna see this!" he screams.  
  
"Then get out of the way, 'cause we do!" a bunch of Fluffy fans says as they trample  
  
Inu. Each fan wants a piece of clothing for a souvenir, so Fluffy is stripped of all his clothing in  
  
seconds. He ends up standing in front of 50 FanGirls naked.  
  
Fluffy gasps and sits up quickly, almost knocking off Rin, who is sleeping in his lap.  
  
Fluffy looks down to see Jakkin sleeping beside another of the creatures they use to fly on.  
  
Fluffy gently puts Rin down on the tree branch where she won't fall, then jumps to the ground  
  
and wakes up Jakkin. Jakkin rubs his eyes and looks wearily up at his master.  
  
"Jakkin, pay attention, I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Jakkin, if Ryoko ever has a party and you force me to go for Rin, I will kill you."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"That is all."  
  
Jakkin goes back to sleep and Fluffy climbs back into the tree and falls asleep beside  
  
Rin, who wakes up, moves back into his lap, and goes to sleep again.  
  
(Sorry this disclaimer is so long, I liked this idea and didn't know where to put it.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there go a whole bunch of my illusions, Kagome thought as she sat with her back  
  
to the wall in the hallway just outside the baths. She was trying to get her heartbeat back to  
  
normal, but pictures of Inu naked floating through her head were not helping. Shippo came  
  
bouncing out into the hall.  
  
"Hey Kagome! What are you doing? Did you and Inu Yasha have another fight? That  
  
idiot! You should really tell him off, Kagome, that'd teach him!" Shippo chattered nonstop as  
  
Kagome pulled herself up and began walking back to the room.  
  
Kagome really wanted to be mad at Inu, but she couldn't, she knew it wouldn't be fair.  
  
He had warned her to leave, several times, and he had only stood up because she had pulled his  
  
tail. Of course, he could have saved them both all that trouble if he had only told her about his  
  
stupid tail, but she couldn't really blame him since she had secrets of her own.  
  
When they got to the room, Kagome entertained Shippo by teaching him a hand game  
  
they had played when she was little. It was called "Down by the Banks" and it was supposed to  
  
be played in a group, but there was only two of them, so they improvised. They were both  
  
having a lot of fun and completely forgot about the time.  
  
They both looked up when Inu came to the door.  
  
"Hey Shippo, come on. We're supposed to go eat with that Argual guy," he said  
  
simply, avoiding Kagome's gaze. If he had been looking at her, he would have seen she had  
  
gone bright red. He would have also seen how she was avoiding his gaze, staring at her fingers.  
  
But they were both too apprehensive about talking to the other, Inu because he thought she was  
  
mad at him, Kagome because, heck, she'd seen the guy nude. Shippo got up and bounced over  
  
to Inu.  
  
"Can't Kagome come?" he asked innocently, but Kagome already knew how the  
  
demons here felt about humans.  
  
"It's OK Shippo, I'm not that hungry," she lied. Shippo shrugged and bounced off  
  
down the corridor. Inu and Kagome were again left alone.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave you're room while me'n Shippo aren't here. It ain't safe for a  
  
human to be wandering about in a place like this," he said, still not looking at her.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Inu Yasha, but thanks for the concern."  
  
"Whatever, just be careful, I don't wanna have to came and bail you out if you get into  
  
trouble," he said and left with Kagome glaring daggers at his back.  
  
Dinner with Argual was quite an experience.  
  
First off, everyone there was a demon, so they all had different things they ate. Some  
  
ate, of course, raw meat or blood. A couple of them that looked like innocent little children  
  
would eat only candy dipped in blood. Shippo ate with them, though skipped the dipping in  
  
blood part, the demons didn't mind. One was a giant tiger-man. He a raw lamb's meat. Inu ate  
  
with him, though had his meat cooked. There were bird-like demons there who ate raw fish, not  
  
sushi, the entire fish. The one that looked a lot like a huge bat was eating fruit, the one that  
  
looked like a cat-girl was drinking cream next to him. There were plenty of female demons at  
  
the table, which was an odd but nice surprise for most of the guy demons, but not for Inu. They  
  
kept reminding him of the kiss he had shared with Mirada, and that made him think about how  
  
much it would upset Kagome if she knew. Mirada was at the head of the table with Argual,  
  
drinking wine and staring at the food distastefully, like she would burst if she ate anything, odd  
  
since Inu hadn't seen he take a bite of anything. Inu had noticed that she had come in late, so  
  
she might have eaten privately. Argual, however, was the complete opposite of Mirada, eating  
  
twice what a normal person his size could have, but still retaining his manners.  
  
Inu was not having a good time for two reasons. First, because he was still worried  
  
about Kagome being upset at him(and the little peep show she got in the bath) and, second,  
  
because he was becoming more and more certain that the other demons would rather kill a  
  
human than look at one. Not even the servants in this place were human, though they weren't  
  
demons either, they were actually magical apparitions conjured by a witch sort of demon. Inu  
  
hoped Kagome would follow his advice and stay in her room, but he highly doubted she would.  
  
She had a mind of her own and not matter how much it annoyed him, he respected her for it. Of  
  
course, she could never find that out, it would have dire consequences. The only good thing that  
  
happened the whole night was that Shippo had been forced to call him Master Shouyu.  
  
Inu had left the table as soon as he could, the talk of all the demons was upsetting to  
  
him. Most of them had been bragging about joining up with the master and enlisting the help of  
  
the four demonic gods to take over and rule. Inu knew of the four demonic gods, as all demons  
  
(full or not) did. They were said to be ancient and powerful demons born even before the  
  
human gods. They had come down to the Earth and ruled over their own small sections while  
  
letting time take it's toll on the others. When they had finally looked beyond their own domains  
  
they had seen the humans wrecking havoc on each other and their lands. So the demon lords  
  
had risen up and killed half of the human population, then sent their children to keep the humans  
  
in check. Their children were the demons, of course.  
  
There was some speculation amongst the demons that the gods had often fought. That  
  
some of them had wanted to protect and help the humans while some of them wanted to kill  
  
them all off. They even went as far as to say that the reason half he human population survived  
  
was that two of the gods protected them, while two of them went on killing sprees. These  
  
voices were soon silenced by the hands of more powerful demons. Inu wasn't sure what to  
  
believe, since he was half demon. Either way, they all agreed that when the very short war  
  
between the gods and the humans was over, the gods simply disappeared. No one could really  
  
say where they went, they were just gone.  
  
Inu was so deep in his thoughts as he wandered the garden that he didn't even notice  
  
another presence behind him until it came up in front of him and kissed him with lightening quick  
  
speed.  
  
But it wasn't Kagome.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doin Mirada?!" Inu whispered harshly as he tor  
  
himself away from her. He didn't want her touching him, but he also didn't want one of her  
  
demon boyfriends or suitors to find him.  
  
"I'm kissing a handsome demon in the garden in the middle of the night, of course.  
  
Why? What's the problem with my kissing you?" she asked innocently. Inu didn't know what to  
  
say, he couldn't tell her that he didn't want to hurt Kagome, she'd never understand. Or worse,  
  
she find out that he was a half demon and he'd have to fight all the demons present. Even the  
  
egotistic Inu Yasha didn't want to try that if he could avoid it. But Mirada noticed his silence  
  
anyway, the way he stared at the ground, and came to her own conclusion.  
  
"It's that human girl, isn't it? You don't think I'm any match for her!" Mirada spat. Then  
  
she used her demonic speed to come up behind Inu and wrap her arms around him. "Shouyu,  
  
I'm so much more than that pathetic human princess, I could show you so much more, I could  
  
please you so much better. Let me show you..." Mirada whispered. Then she turned Inu around  
  
and kissed him hard. Inu couldn't move. Just like the last time, he thought, I'm totally paralyzed.  
  
Mirada's tongue invaded his mouth, and he almost gagged. He could taste the blood on her  
  
tongue. That was the reason she hadn't eaten at dinner, she had gorged herself on human flesh  
  
earlier. Inu tried to struggle, he tried to get her away from himself, but only managed to get his  
  
arms onto her shoulders and feebly push her away. She only pressed herself against him harder  
  
in response. Inu felt as though he were suffocating, as Mirada's arms snaked around his back,  
  
pulling him into an even deeper kiss. Her tongue twisted and withered in his mouth, the taste of  
  
the humans she had eaten stuck to his tongue, the sides, and the roof of his mouth. It was as  
  
though he had killed them himself. Inu wanted to scream, but he could hardly even breath in her  
  
hold.  
  
How do I get myself into these situations? Inu thought. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Kagome watched Inu and Shippo leave for dinner and sighed. If Inu really thought she  
  
was just going to sit in the room and be bored, he had another thing coming. Kagome wasn't  
  
stupid enough to just wander aimlessly, but she did have some things she wanted to check out.  
  
Kagome got up and sneaked out of the room and down the hall, which was relatively  
  
easy, since no one bothered to pay attention to a little human girl. She went out the back door  
  
and traveled until she was at the edge of the property. There was a forest there, that was why  
  
Kagome had decided to come, she was low on some of the herbs Kiada had said to always  
  
keep. She needed something for burns, bruises, cuts, and poison ivy and she hoped she could  
  
find them all in the forest. The forest did not disappoint her, it was filled with herbal plants.  
  
Kagome found all she could use and more. She was leaning down next to an old tree when she  
  
found the black plant.  
  
Hey, I know what that is! It's a poison for demons! She thought to herself then  
  
remembered the time Kiada had suggested she poison her arrows.  
  
"You never know when an arrow is just going to nick the victim, Kagome," Kiada had  
  
said. Kagome decided it was time to take her advice and pulled out her bow. She took out five  
  
arrows and covered the blades with the poison, then put them back tip down. Kagome looked  
  
at how many arrows she had. Too bad, only ten, she thought to herself. All the rest of the  
  
arrows had broken tips. Kagome wished she could find a way to make use of the arrows even  
  
without the tips and an idea came to her. Kagome quickly got up and pulled a ball of fungus off  
  
of one of the trees nearby. The ball was hollow, with a hole in one end. When you squeezed it,  
  
a paralyzing dust flew out. Kagome stuck it on the end of the arrow, strung it, and pulled back  
  
to see how it felt.  
  
Perfect! She thought, now if I don't want to kill someone I don't have to. She went and  
  
got more of the fungus and stuck it on all of the broken arrows she had. By the time she was  
  
finished, she had twenty arrows.  
  
Kagome got up and dusted herself off, looking at her hands distastefully. I'm a mess,  
  
she thought and decided right then and there that she needed a bath. She sneaked back into her  
  
room with her loot stored in her book bag, then headed toward the girls bath, which was right  
  
next to the guys.  
  
If the guys bath had been large, the girls was enormous! Almost twice the size of the  
  
boys bathroom with two water slides and six fountains, mirrors, and beauty items. Kagome was  
  
soon relaxing in the hot water of her own luxurious bath. She became relaxed and fell into a  
  
semi-sleeping state, when her head was suddenly shoved under the water.  
  
But Kagome sensed it wasn't Inu, and the thing held her head down until she was weak  
  
from lack of air, then it let her up. She emerged from the water gasping and choking but  
  
unharmed, then looked at the face of her attacker. She was not surprised to see Mirada smiling  
  
smugly above her.  
  
"I bet you think you're so good, don't you? That you've got Shouyu all wrapped  
  
around you're little finger, don't you princess? Well, let me tell you, you may be nice to look at,  
  
but I'm the one Shouyu's gonna be with. I'm sorry, you're just no match for me," Mirada said  
  
leaning down, bringing her face inches away from Kagome's, "And when I'm his lover you had  
  
better get used to being six feet under, 'cause he's not going to have any use for you."  
  
Mirada smiled and got up, turning to leave, but she paused without turning around and  
  
said, "Oh, and don't be surprised if your master doesn't come back to his room tonight, I plan  
  
to have a little talk with him after dinner."  
  
Then she walked out of the room. Kagome sat in the water in shock until the surprise of  
  
the whole episode wore off. Then she got out of the tub and dressed in a huff, viciously brushing  
  
her hair and straightening her clothes.  
  
Who did that Mirada girl think she was? Kagome thought angrily. Thinking that Inu  
  
would ever turn against her! That he would just fall for a pair of swinging hips! Inu had more  
  
sense than that...didn't he? Kagome's faith wavered. Inu was half demon and he did want the  
  
jewel to become all demon, what if he decided stay with the demons? What if he decided to  
  
stay with Mirada? A wave of unwanted jealousy and sorrow swept over Kagome and drained  
  
her of her energy, she weakly sat on the floor. He wouldn't do that, would he? He had always  
  
saved her in the past, but what if he was only doing it so he could take the jewel? He was a  
  
good person at heart, wasn't?  
  
Kagome physically shook herself. Of course Inu would never hurt her! What had she  
  
been thinking?! She was just tired, she told herself, but inside she still felt slightly uncertain.  
  
Kagome left the bath and headed for the house that looked like the kitchen, withe her  
  
arrows at her side just in case and her stomach growling the entire way. The kitchen was filled  
  
with things that looked human but actually weren't. They were much more like robots  
  
programed to be servants. They helped Kagome anyway, giving her enough food to stuff her  
  
and letting her sit in the kitchen and eat, even though they weren't very good conversationalists.  
  
After her dinner, Kagome felt much better. It was getting dark but she decided to take a walk  
  
in the garden on her way to her room.  
  
Kagome walked along the path to the garden and enjoyed the beautiful flowers that  
  
seemed to bloom only in the moonlight when she felt Inu enter. Kagome smiled happily, tonight  
  
would be a perfect time to try and get Inu to realize her feelings for him and express some of  
  
his, if he had any. Kagome walked toward the place she had a hunch Inu would be and, sure  
  
enough, there he was, staring at the moon deep in thought. Kagome was about to walk over to  
  
him when she spotted another figure waiting in the shadows. Then the figure darted out from its  
  
cover and came up to Inu, kissing him deeply. Kagome went red and hid behind a tree, wanting  
  
to see what Inu would do but too shy to be seen. Kagome watched in relief as Inu pushed the  
  
kisser away and whispered something harshly. Then Kagome saw who the kisser was, though  
  
she wasn't surprised, it was Mirada. Mirada whispered something sultry in response but Inu  
  
didn't reply, he looked to be trying to think of an answer. Kagome frowned, why didn't he just  
  
tell her to go away? She wondered since she couldn't hear the pair. Before Inu could say  
  
anything, Mirada whispered something angrily then, moving so fast Kagome could hardly see  
  
her, she came up behind Inu and put her arms around him. Inu looked surprised, but didn't try  
  
to get away. What's he waiting for? Kagome wondered again. Mirada whispered something  
  
sultry then turned Inu around and kissed him again. This time he didn't push her away and  
  
Kagome, who couldn't see his face, guessed it was because he liked it. Kagome was mad now,  
  
but the real kisser came when she saw Inu put his arms on Mirada's shoulders and their kiss  
  
deepened. Deaf, dumb, and blind with rage, she drew and strung the first arrow she felt and  
  
aimed it at the back of Mirada's head. She let the string go and the arrow headed toward it's  
  
goal with deadly accuracy. It hit Mirada on the back of the head and exploded in dust. Kagome  
  
instantly realized she had fired one of the paralyzing arrows, since the plant she had used for  
  
them was red like the dust that surrounded Mirada. The fact that Kagome fearfully realized she  
  
might have killed someone did nothing to quell her anger. Kagome stormed out of the bushes  
  
and over to where Inu stood and Mirada had slumped to the ground because of the dust.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Everything had been getting dark in Inu's vision and he had felt himself falling into a sort  
  
of spell when something cut off the connection between himself and Mirada. Inu's vision cleared  
  
and he saw Mirada falling to the ground in front of him covered in dust. Bewildered, he looked  
  
around and saw a broken arrow. He instantly recognized it as one of the ones Kagome had  
  
made and his heart jumped into his throat. Where was Kagome? What had she seen? He  
  
wondered in a panic. He was soon answered as Kagome emerged from the bushes, murder  
  
written all over her face. Oh shit, Inu thought, he had never seen Kagome this mad before.  
  
Thoughts raced through Inu's head. He had to get Kagome away from Mirada before someone  
  
died, but he couldn't leave Mirada angry at Kagome, she might retaliate and hurt Kagome.  
  
What ever he did, he knew he needed to move fast, Kagome was a bomb ready to detonate at  
  
any second. He stepped toward Mirada.  
  
"As you can see, it's not a good idea to seduce me. My lady has a very special  
  
connection with me, and she always knows when I'm in trouble...of any kind. It's not proper  
  
for a lady like you to be so brazen," he said sarcastically to Mirada, who still couldn't move  
  
from her spot on the ground. He prayed that she assumed that he and Kagome had a telekinetic  
  
bond, as he had implied.  
  
He turned away from Mirada and took Kagome's hand, which was still trembling with  
  
rage, and swallowed hard. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. He began to lead  
  
Kagome toward the path that lead back to their room, when she suddenly twisted out of his  
  
grip and walked ahead of him. He could tell she was still boiling angry without even looking at  
  
her face.  
  
"Kagome..." he said softly, trying to find the words to calm her and explain himself. He  
  
didn't need to.  
  
*Smack!*  
  
Kagome whipped around and slapped him across the face with all her might. Inu's head  
  
snapped to the side and stayed there for a moment, Inu too surprised to move. He slowly  
  
brought his hand up and flexed his jaw. Apparently, Kagome had a really good back hand, for  
  
his jaw was already starting to bruise.  
  
Inu was angry now. She had didn't have to slap me! he thought to himself. He  
  
understood why she was angry, but that didn't make it to much better. Besides, she wasn't  
  
even his girlfriend, if he wanted to go kissing demon girls then she had no right to stop him! And  
  
she hadn't even waited to hear his side of the story!  
  
Inu looked back to tell her this and stopped dead. Kagome's face was contorted in  
  
pain, unshed tears rimmed her eyes. Inu could see the pain, the betrayal, the hurt in her eyes and  
  
hated himself for it. How could I have caused this much pain? he thought as he stared into her  
  
beautiful brown eyes. Then, above the pain, the anger and humiliation appeared again and Inu  
  
knew that she was not about to let him try and make it better right now, the wound was too  
  
fresh, she was still too angry. Inu wanted to reach out and touch her, to sooth away all the pain  
  
he saw in her eyes, but he didn't dare. He knew Kagome better than anyone, he knew that they  
  
were much alike, and he knew just how betrayed and alone she felt, because he had felt the  
  
same way when Kikyo had betrayed him.  
  
But this time it's going to end different, he promised himself. I will not give up Kagome,  
  
not as long as there is breath in my body! But..can she forgive me? he wondered.  
  
They stared at one another for only a few seconds, all theses thoughts running through  
  
Inu's head, then Kagome turned on her heal and stalked into her room. Inu pondered what to  
  
do for a few seconds, then went over to a tree near the window and kept an eye on her from  
  
outside. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Sorry it's so long!  
  
OK, I need to thank Riku-lover Melissa and Blooded-Blade for their reviews. Thanks so  
  
much! Also, Blooded-blade, how do I let non-writers review? I didn't know I wasn't. This is  
  
my first fic and I'm really bad, could you tell me how to let everyone review? Can anyone tell  
  
me? Is there any way for my to reply to the people that send me reviews even if they don't give  
  
me E-mail addresses?  
  
Oh, and I don't write Tenchi fics because the Tenchi plot-line really confuses me, but I simple  
  
love Ryoko, so I borrowed her name.  
  
Also, I'm really sorry Inuyashagirl, my instant messenger hates me. Sorry! It just won't work  
  
for me.  
  
I'm also sorry I haven't written in a while, but I was sick...well, I'm still sick, but I figured I had  
  
better put this chapter up before I had people marauding my house. 


	6. About Time Its Over

Disclaimer  
  
"I do not own Inu Yasha, 'cause if I did Cartoon Network wouldn't have replaced Inu  
  
with that stupid other show! Where do these people get off?! How am I supposed to live without  
  
seeing Inu Yasha before I go to bed? What is the deal? I need Inu! Come back! *Sob*" Ryoko  
  
says and starts to bawl like a baby.  
  
~Three years later~  
  
Ryoko is still sobbing like a baby. A Cartoon Network Employee walks over and hits her  
  
on the head.  
  
"Here! We put Inu Yasha back on the midnight run! Happy! Now get back to work!" the  
  
employee says pointing to the computer. Ryoko stops crying and writes the rest of this stupid  
  
fanfiction, then hands it to the employee. The employee smiles evilly.  
  
"Wha-what are you smiling about?" Ryoko says.  
  
"We put Inu Yasha back on TV, but we don't have any new episodes! Muwahahaha!"  
  
"No!" Ryoko screams as the employee runs back into the building and locks the door.  
  
Ryoko looks around and, seeing nobody else around, wacks herself in the head with her giant  
  
hammer.  
  
(Hey, somebody had to get hit over the head with the giant hammer!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Kagome stomped into her room in an angry stupor. Slamming the door shut Kagome  
  
leaned against the door frame and slowly slid to the floor. She tried to think about anything but  
  
the scene she had just witnessed, but her mind kept straying back to the picture of Inu and  
  
Mirada kissing. Why the heck should I care? she wondered angrily, he's not my boyfriend, he  
  
can go and make out with who ever the heck her wants. I don't give a damn!  
  
Then why does it hurt so much? asked a little voice in the back of her mind. And with  
  
that, Kagome broke down and cried into her knees, sobbing helplessly until her stomach hurt and  
  
she was completely exhausted.  
  
Inu had his back to the windows as he sat in the tree, but he couldn't block out the sound  
  
of Kagome's sobs. With each one, he physically flinched, feeling as though someone had kicked  
  
him in the stomach.  
  
After a while, Kagome finished crying and stood up. She knew she couldn't stay here any  
  
longer. I have to go, she thought morbidly, I just can't take this. Silently, Kagome began packing  
  
her things into her duffel bag, unaware that Inu was watching from the window.  
  
I can't let her go running home, not this time, he thought. After what she saw today she  
  
might never come back...I might never see her again. Inu felt panic rise into his throat but tried  
  
to hold it back, he was going to need a clear head to face Kagome right now.  
  
Inu quietly jumped from his tree branch to the window ledge, then into the room.  
  
Kagome knew he was there but didn't turn to look at him. She wasn't sure she could bare seeing  
  
him right now, and she didn't want to break down and cry in front of him. Inu took a few steps  
  
forward and put a tentative hand on Kagome's shoulder. She angrily brushed it off. Inu looked at  
  
the floor. This is going to be harder than I thought, he reflected. He stepped back and cleared his  
  
throat.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" he asked calmly so that Kagome didn't know that he  
  
was beating his soul on this conversation.  
  
"Home, if you even care," Kagome snapped. Inu felt panic rising again and was having a  
  
hard time holding it back I need more time! Inu thought desperately. I need time to convince her  
  
that I'm sorry and to let her calm down!  
  
"Kagome, you can't just go running through a demon forest in the middle of the night.  
  
It's dangerous."  
  
"I can handle myself just fine thank you."  
  
"Kagome-chan wait! I swear, I'll take you home in the morning, but it's too dangerous  
  
tonight. Just wait until tomorrow," Inu pleaded. Kagome turned around and stared at him. Inu  
  
silently prayed she still trusted him enough to give him one night. And, against her own better  
  
judgment, Kagome did. She was still to angry to speak to Inu, but she put her duffel bag down  
  
and slid into the bed, her back to Inu. Inu tried to hide his sigh of relief.  
  
That night, Inu slept on the floor without fighting with Kagome. Reason one being he  
  
probably would have ended up on the floor even if he had fought her, and reason two being he  
  
really didn't want to get slapped again. Of course, the floor was hard and Inu would have much  
  
preferred the tree by the window, but he was a little bit afraid that if he left the room Kagome  
  
would change her mind and run off.  
  
Then he'd never see her again...  
  
Inu tossed and turned all night, and though Kagome was deeply asleep, she wasn't doing  
  
much better. Inu was half asleep when he heard a strange sob coming from Kagome's bed. Inu  
  
came fully awake in a moment, being the fighter that he was he was instantly assessing the room  
  
for danger, but nothing was out of place. Shippo was sleeping contentedly on the small bed  
  
opposite Inu. The little demon was lying on his back, his mouth slightly agape and snoring in a  
  
way that sounded a bit like a puppy's bark. Inu could see Kagome's outline under the covers. Inu  
  
sighed in relief and lay back down, thinking that he had dreamt whatever that noise had been.  
  
But in another moment he heard it again. This time he was awake and able to trace the  
  
noise back to its source, Kagome's bed. Inu stood up and gently padded across the room and sat  
  
on the edge of Kagome's bed, looking down into her slumbering face. Kagome was frowning in  
  
her sleep and tossed and turned.  
  
She must be having a nightmare, Inu thought to himself as Kagome let out a heart  
  
wrenching sob. Tears dribbled down Kagome's face and met with the ones that had already  
  
soaked into her pillow. Did I cause this? Inu wondered strickenly. Inu placed a hand on  
  
Kagome's shoulder, not sure what he was going to do, and Kagome opened her eyes with a gasp.  
  
Dazed and disoriented, Kagome threw herself away from the blurry apparition in front of  
  
her. Inu was knocked back by the force of Kagome's movement, but was able to regain his  
  
balance and stay on the bed because of his demonically good coordination and balance. Kagome  
  
was still sobbing slightly and shivering against the wall, Inu reached out a hand to toucher but  
  
she flinched away.  
  
She's afraid of me? Inu thought with instant self-hatred.  
  
"K-Kagome?" he whispered silently, Kagome lifted her head slightly.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked, before Inu could respond she had hurled herself across the bed  
  
and clung to his waste. Inu could fell Kagome sob against his chest, her small body wracked  
  
with sobs, and he encompassed her in a hug and wondered how he went from being hit to being  
  
hugged.  
  
But it really didn't matter al that much to him right now.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inu asked.  
  
"I-I just had a nightmare, that's all. I'll be fine, I just..."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I haven't had that nightmare for a while now. It's the one where my father died. I was  
  
there, when he died, you know, but I was really little. I remember this giant man all in red with  
  
spiked hair and a scar coming out of the forest. My father fought with him and sealed him away,  
  
but then father died..."Kagome said shakily. Inu thought that this story was having an all-too-  
  
familiar ring to it.  
  
"Kagome, this scar, where was it?"  
  
"On the guy's right eye. It was an X really."  
  
"Kagome, do you think it might have been a demon who escaped from the well? You did  
  
just describe one of the four original demons. Maybe they escaped into your world."  
  
"If they did, my father sealed them away, grandpa said father was really good with  
  
incantations and he sealed all of the evil spirits into rocks and boulders," Kagome said. Inu  
  
paused, then asked.  
  
"What happened, in your dream."  
  
"The red demon came back and he killed my father again, but this time he came after me  
  
too. He hit me to the ground and held me there while he started to eat me alive..." Kagome  
  
started to cry again. Inu placed a hand on her head.  
  
"I won't ever let that happen," he said with conviction.  
  
Kagome's sobs eventually faded but she made no move to get away so Inu simply kept  
  
holding her. After some time, Inu realized that she had fallen asleep, her head leaned against his  
  
chest. Inu thought for a split second about leaving Kagome and moving back to his spot on the  
  
floor, but he realized that he didn't feel he could, even if he had wanted to(which he didn't).  
  
Completely drained from the days events and tired from lack of sleep, Inu leaned back against  
  
the wall and fell asleep, Kagome still held tight in his arms.  
  
"Shouyu!" Mirada yelled as she entered his room without knocking, "Shouyu, where are  
  
you? We're late for breakfast, aren't you coming with me? Sho-...!" Mirada stopped, seeing Inu  
  
had been asleep on the bed, holding the little human girl in his arms. Inu was staring at Mirada,  
  
as if daring her to come any closer, protectively pulling the young human girl closer to him.  
  
Mirada hung her head.  
  
"This is the last straw, Shouyu! I won't allow that little human to have you! You're mine!  
  
You hear me? Mine!" Mirada yelled. Kagome, awake long enough to her Mirada's little speech,  
  
leapt to her feet.  
  
"Give it up Mirada! Shouyu picked me! Me! He's mine, not yours, and you can't have  
  
him! You lose! Give up, he picked me because I can give him something you never can. I love  
  
him Mirada, he's mine!" Kagome yelled fiercely. Inu was stupefied. She loves me? He thought  
  
to himself.  
  
Mirada's eyes went dark with rage. Her claws grew in common demon form and she  
  
slashed at Kagome, intending on ripping her throat out. There was a flash of red and Mirada's  
  
wrist started bleeding. A small fluffy ball of fur landed on Kagome's lap, which Kagome soon  
  
saw as Shippo.  
  
"Get a move on, Inu Yasha! What are you waiting for, an invitation?!" Shippo yelled as  
  
Mirada prepared to attack again. Inu came out of his stupor and rushed at Mirada, who was  
  
getting ready to slice Kagome with her claws again, and grabbed her by the wrists. Inu looked  
  
into Mirada's eyes and felt himself falling again.  
  
"Inu, why do you want to hurt me? Don't you love me?" Mirada asked pitifully as her  
  
eyes began to glow a faint red color. Inu was frozen, he couldn't move. Just like that time in the  
  
garden, he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome watched as Inu began to grow limp under Mirada's stare before she realized  
  
what was happening.  
  
"Mirada's putting a spell on him!" Kagome gasped out loud before the second thought  
  
could hit her full force, "And she's got the shekon shard to make her stronger! Inu Yasha, she's  
  
got the shard!" Kagome cried but Inu, who could hear her, couldn't respond. Kagome didn't  
  
know quite what to do, but she had an idea.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," she said to herself, "we're dead anyway. Inu Yasha! Sit!"  
  
Inu hit the floor as Mirada just stood there and blinked, her spell broken. Before Mirada  
  
could recover, Inu hit her in the stomach while getting off the ground.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Her wrist!" Kagome yelled, seeing the shard peek through the wound Shippo  
  
had made when he bit Mirada's wrist. Inu, having left his sword somewhere on the floor, used  
  
his shard demon claws and sliced open Mirada's wrist, the shard flying out in a gush of blood,  
  
only to be caught be Shippo. Seeing the shard saw, Inu went back to fighting Mirada. He  
  
punched her once again, sending her flying backwards into a wall. Mirada hit the wall and  
  
slumped to the ground, terror replacing her former facade.  
  
"You tried to out me under a spell, you tried to take away my soul, but worst of all, you  
  
tried to kill Kagome, and for that, I'll have you're head!" Inu yelled as he prepared to use his  
  
claws to literally take of Mirada's head. Inu froze as he felt a weight on his arm and turned  
  
around to see Kagome clinging to his arm.  
  
"Kagome," Inu said.  
  
"Inu Yasha, let's just go," Kagome pleaded with him.  
  
"But Mirada tried to kill you!" Inu said incredulously. When Kagome answered, she was  
  
talking to Mirada, not Inu.  
  
"Mirada, I really don't know if there's any good in you, but I'm giving you this second  
  
chance. If you ever come after us again or we ever find you hurting anyone again, Inu Yasha  
  
here is going to kill you. Go away somewhere and find something that makes you happy. Really  
  
happy, not evilly happy. Someone you love. You'll know them when you find them and someday  
  
they'll love you back," Kagome said with a wink ,jerking her head toward Inu, "Just remember,  
  
Inu Yasha is mine, and if you ever try and steal him again, well, I won't be held responsible for  
  
my own actions."  
  
Mirada just stared at Kagome for a moment, then smiled, an actual, happy smile. The  
  
little human might not be so bad, Mirada thought as she decided to take the girl's advice and go  
  
off to find herself. She wanted love, she wanted to be loved, she wanted to be happy and she  
  
never could have done that with Shouyu or Inu Yasha or whatever his name was or any of the  
  
other men she had seduced and later thrown away. Mirada wanted what this girl had, that look  
  
she got in her eyes when she looked at Inu Yasha. That was what Mirada wanted, and she always  
  
got what she wanted.  
  
Shippo gently tugged at Kagome's sleeve as Inu grabbed her already packed duffel bag.  
  
Kagome didn't like leaving Mirada on the floor with that far-away look in her eyes, but they had  
  
to get as far away from here as they could before someone raised the alarm. So Kagome jumped  
  
out the window only to be caught by Inu waiting below and was carried on Inu's back away from  
  
the horrible demon castle that had brought her so close to her true love.  
  
Inu's hair swirled around Kagome's face as they leaped through the trees, Shippo running  
  
ahead to try and race a squirrel. Kagome took one hand off of Inu's shoulder and ran it through  
  
his beautiful hair. She was a little envious. Why couldn't my hair be like that? she wondered.  
  
"Kagome, about what you said, back there, did you mean it?" Inu asked seriously.  
  
"Mean what?" Kagome asked. Inu stopped and pulled her into his arms to face him.  
  
"D-do you love me?" Inu blurted out. Kagome looked away and Inu's heart dropped. So  
  
she did just say that in the spur of the moment, she really didn't mean it, he thought.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, I love you! Yes, I don't know what I'd do without you! Yes, Mirada almost  
  
drove me crazy! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-..." Kagome shouted in anger and sadness, believing  
  
Inu would never love her back. Inu silenced her with his lips, bringing her into a dazzling kiss  
  
that left Kagome frazzled to the core.  
  
"I love you too," Inu said with a smile. Kagome smiled back and they began to come  
  
together for another kiss when they heard...  
  
"Stop trying to suck each other's faces off! We've got traveling to do!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Inu really, really, really wanted to throttle the little puppy right now and from the smile on his  
  
face, Shippo knew that he had annoyed Inu very badly. But Inu restrained himself, vowing  
  
revenge later, and picked up Kagome.  
  
They caught a ride with Miroku and Sango a little later by jumping off a cliff and onto  
  
Kilala's back startling the couple who were, apparently, getting ready to do something very  
  
inappropriate.  
  
"So, what have you three been up to?" Sango asked. Shippo was the first to answer.  
  
"Inu Yasha and Kagome stayed up all night cuddling and this morning they decided to  
  
smooch in the forest. Oh, and Inu was almost put under a spell, Kagome was almost killed, we  
  
defeated another demon and got another shard of the jewel. You should have seen these two  
  
suck face! They- ahh!" Shippo said as Inu picked him up and dangled him off the side of Kilala.  
  
"Get off!" Inu growled as he prepared to drop Shippo from about five hundred feet in the air.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Sit!"  
  
(THE END)  
  
Authors Note: I'm Done! Finally. Anyway, review me and tell me what you think! I  
  
added that little part about Kagome's dream just in case I decide to write a sequil, which I may  
  
or may not. The dream really didn't go along with the story, but wasn't that scene cute?! And I  
  
wanted to keep my options open, just in case. And i am so sorry about not writing for so long,  
  
but I just can't think of anything when I can't watch the show and they took it off Cartoon  
  
Network so I was kind of screwed for a while there.  
  
Well...so much anime, so little time! Bye! 


End file.
